Tell Me
by FaIry of THe BLue IrIs
Summary: A story on how Hotaru fell in love with Ruka in my story I Finally Found Someone. Disgusting! Don't bother to read.


GhiMiNaRuHo: Hahaha! I guess my brain stops functioning. I can't think of the next chapters for my stories. I forgot about them. Hehehe, so I'll just make a one-shot story. I hope you will like it. This is just an extra story. A story wherein you will find out how Hotaru fell in love with Ruka in my story "I Finally Found Someone". Hotaru's point of view. It happened when Hotaru came to the Academy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tell Me**

"Ok class, I want you to meet your new classmate!" A quiet handsome guy in his twenties spoke while pointing his hand on me. When he gave his signal, I came in. "This is Hotaru Imai, your new classmate!" Duh, didn't he told them about me being their 'classmate' earlier?

I looked upon the aliens in front of me. I raised a brow as they stare. What's with the face? Well, they seemed to be quite uncertain of my presence here. So what? As if I care about them?

Here I am standing in front of these aliens who was looking at me as if I'm a pity. Some just stare and some simply smirked. The guy with glasses, is she a boy or a girl? Well, she's the only person who smiled at me. Wait, she wears shorts? That means she's a boy? WHAT? But he looks like a girl! I sighed. I just focused my eyes on other things.

I turned my head only to find a weird girl. Why weird? It's because her nose twitched when I looked at her. What's she doing? Smelling me? And then suddenly her claws appeared and whiskers grew from her face. What kind of alien is she? Cat Alien?

I turned my head again and my eyes were caught by a boy with dark hair and red piercing eyes. Actually, he's reading a manga but when he sensed my gaze, he lifted his head and looked back. I kept my self calm and looked at him coldly. But his eyes were frightening and warning. I don't know why but he seemed dangerous. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at me. I clenched my fist and looked away. He's scary.

But something disturbed me and I just can't help myself but to look at him. The boy beside the dangerous guy I was looking at. The boy with blonde hair and oceanic eyes. He was smiling, not on me but on the cute rabbit on his lap. He placed his palm on the animal's head and gently caressed it. I must say… he's kinda cute. Wait! What the hell am I saying? Cute? Him? No way! He looks like a girl! He seemed to like animals! Duh, is he a gay? And his hair… they're nice. NO! I hate blonde! That's why I hate this teacher beside me. And his eyes… they were kind and gentle and nice and beau- HELL NO! His eyes are disgusting and impractically a pollution to my view.

Then he looked at me. Gosh, he sure cute! WHAT! NO WAY!

"Okay Ms. Imai. Where do you want to sit?" The blonde teacher said, looking at me expectantly. I lifted my head to face him.

"Whatever…" I simply told him. Should I be the one who must decide on stuffs like that?

"Hehe, please call me Mr. Narumi, Hotaru. And-"

Mr. Narumi was interrupted when the scary guy I was talking about stood up. He walked away completely ignoring Mr. Narumi. Wow, he had an attitude. Interesting! If I were him, I would do the same so that this guy will shut his mouth.

"Hey Natsume! Where are you going?" Mr. Narumi said as he looked at the boy named Natsume. So Natsume, eh? I should keep my distance to him. He's too scary and dangerous.

The amazing though about this guy is the way on how he ignored Mr. Narumi. I smiled. He's amazing! I wish I had the courage to do that on my teachers. I saw Mr. Narumi sighed.

"Anyway, since there's no available sit, I guess you should take his seat for now, Hotaru." What did he say? The same sit? I looked at the sit he was talking about. Oh no, I could sit beside the blonde guy with oceanic eyes. I saw him looking at me and he smiled. I felt my face heated up. Why?

Anyway I have no choice but to follow this reckless teacher. I took my things and went to the said sit. I felt my hair stood up in its end. The whole class… they were looking at me… and I don't like that look. Good thing I still kept my body calm. WHOOH!

I sat beside him. I ignored him. It's okay right? As if he cares about me right? I arranged my things when I heard his voice.

"Hey, I'm Ruka Nogi." He said. I looked at him and our eyes met. I felt my face heated again. What the hell is happening?

"You are?"

"You probably heard my name, right?" I said in my typical cold voice. I just can't help myself. I am what I am and I just can't change it.

He giggled. What's so funny?

"You know, you acted like the guy who just left the room a while ago. Well, he's far more stubborn though. Anyway, I wish to hear your name again. To tell you the truth, I'm not listening to him." He pointed his finger to the blonde guy in front. Wow! He's something! I was rude but he wasn't annoyed. Hmm… let's see how can he handle a girl like me.

"Well, it's not my problem that you didn't hear my name, idiot!"

Then the whole class stared at me. I felt shiver all over my body. Did I say something wrong?

But this Ruka simply smiled. Is he normal? "I guess you're right. It's my fault that I didn't heard your name." Then he focused his head on Mr. Narumi's lecture.

Hey, he's not angry? Why?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, Mr. Narumi's class' was over. I rubbed the back of my neck and let my body relaxed for a while. Geez… that was tiring! From the corner of my eyes, I tried to look at Ruka and found out that he's reading an animal book. What? Animal book?

"Eek!" What was that? I looked at my lap. "What the-" It was Ruka's rabbit. What's he doing in my lap? And then he went to my bag. I smiled. I remember now, I brought a carrot with me. I love eating carrots. You think it's weird? Of course not! A carrot contains vitamin A and other elements, which are good to a man's health. I simply took the carrot and gave it to the poor animal. It's fine with me. I have plenty in my room.

"Akira! You shouldn't eat that!" This Ruka took the rabbit from my lap. Hey! I was enjoying his company you brat! Then I heard him again, "Why did you ate her food Akira?"

"It's okay. It's nothing." I said. Whooh! Did I say that? That's marvelous!

"Huh? You sure?" He asked. Oh my gosh! His gentle eyes are so…

"Hey you!" I looked up. The girl who called me was the same alien with whiskers and claws. "You shouldn't talk to Ruka you bitch! He's such a god to speak with a vagabond like you."

Wow! Her words are deeper than I thought. Anyway… "What do you mean god? This brat?" I pointed out the blonde guy beside me. I can't help myself! And then I saw everyone stared at me angrily. Oh no…

"Hey, take it easy guys. Hotaru's new here!" The boy with glasses stood in front of them, defending me. Why would he do that?

"Ouch! Let go of me!" I felt my wrist being twitched by a certain guy. He shoved me against the wall as I felt the pain all over my back. "Let me go! Someone!" I cried for help but no one answered me. What did I do to them?

"A girl like you should respect someone like Ruka and Natsume. You shouldn't say bad words about them or anything, or else a punishment will be held for those who will oppose." What? Why would they treat them like that? Ruka's just a normal kid and the Natsume guy is simply a bastard. What's so special about them?

Then the guy captured my hair and once again, this time, he pushed me on the floor. He moved on top of me as he placed his other hand on my uniform. "You're going to pay."

"Someone!" Then I was able to get my glove-horse shoe and hit this rude guy on his face. I quickly stood up to get away, but my legs give up and I fell down. I felt a certain pain on my foot. Ouch!

"Why you…" The guy stood up and was about to hit me again when…

"STOP IT!"

I looked up. It was Ruka.

Everyone came to Ruka's view. He seemed angry.

"Can't you see she's hurt?" He went in my direction. He placed his one knee on the ground as he bent the other, examining me. "You okay?" He asked, concerned about me. Concerned?

"Yeah…" I was able to say. And then he looked at the rest of the class.

"It shouldn't happen next time."

"But Ruka… She said ill word-"

"If someone's hurt, it is only right to help them not to hurt them more."

Ruka looked at me again and came to…

"What are you doing?" I said when I felt his arms on my legs and shoulders, lifting me up in a bridal form. I blushed. Of course! Who wouldn't?

We came all the way to the clinic! Darn him! It was the most embarrassing event of my life! First, he lifted me up in his arms. Second, he walked on the school grounds with me in his arms. But I like it a lot… I like it very much.

He placed me on a bed and smiled at me. "I'll call the nurse. Wait here, okay?" And then he came out of my sight. I bit my lower lips when the pain spiked in again. I can't bend my knees. I can't even move.

Suddenly, Ruka appeared out of nowhere. "I'm sorry, I forgot it's Lunch time and so the nurse isn't here." The he walked forward to sit beside the bed. "You okay if we'll just wait for her?" He asked.

"How about you? Aren't you going to eat?" I asked.

He shook his head. "You were hurt because of me. I have to stay here with you until you get much better. I'm sorry…"

Huh? Did he say sorry? "You didn't do anything wrong."

"But they hurt you because of me." Ruka stared at my foot. "Is it painful? Sprain?"

I blushed. He cares too much. "I guess it's only sprain."

Ruka smiled. He's so adorable. What?

"Is it okay if I'll massage your foot? I know exactly how to make it better." He suggested. I only stared at him. Can I trust him? Can I trust a guy I had had recently met? Can I trust a guy or a god for some bastards in our class? Can I trust an animal lover boy? Can I?

But he didn't wait for my reply. He moved quickly and touched my ankle. "It will sting a bit." Then he began to massage it. I bit my lower lip again to endure the pain. He massaged it gently. His hands were warm… very warm that I can't simply say I liked them. I loved them… no… I loved everything about him.

He's kind and gentle. He's cute, charming, and helpful. He's different from all the boys I met. His smiles were so warm and caring. His eyes caressed my inner soul, something that I didn't experience from someone. Now he's there beside me, worrying and simply cares for me. Everything about him… is so precious to me… though we had just met minutes ago.

And from that moment… I knew I love him.

I blushed lightly as I smiled. Who could have thought a cold-hearted girl like me will fell in love with a warm boy like him? With just a spark, and boom! I love him. What's kind of hypnotism did he used on me? What did he do to make my coldness melted by his warm heart?

I stared at him.

"Finished! That's it! You feel much better now?" He asked.

I nodded as I smiled. "Thank you…"

Ruka smiled at me, "Tell me, is it okay if you will leave that sit? You see, that sit belongs to my bestfriend Natsume. If that's okay."

Ouch! Now that I love you! No way! But what can I do? I sighed. "All right then."

"Thanks…"

I looked back, "Tell me, Nogi-kun, is it okay if I talk to you?" What I mean is that, can I love you?

Ruka smiled dearly at me, "Sure…" He stood up. "I'll check if she's there already." He waved his hand and went to the nurse's place.

I followed him in my eyes while whispering something…

"Tell me… is it okay if you'll love me too?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GhiMiNaRuHo: Ahh… so sad. Huhuhu. Anyway, I still hope you like it. Review!


End file.
